Addicted
by LissaB917
Summary: <html><head></head>First fanfic go easy on me also i gave eric personality traits from both series AND ITS LEMON YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR HOUSE OF NIGHT</html>


(a/n: this is my first fanfiction dont hate on it. not everyone is perfect)

**ADDICTED**

She had a feeling that the person she was at this moment was not a person to be proud of. she was addicted to the thing that most people try to do in hiding these days. she was addicted to the sole thing that helps her survive. you see she needed to have sex in order live. if she didnt have sex with someone ever other hour then shed get weak in the knees and being a vampyre in that sate is not good for the people around you. shell bite the nearest person to her . then shed feel bad about it later because she always killed that person so she tried her hardest to have the hottest most erotic sex of her life when she had to do the thing thats not to be proud of. she always picked the hot guys that are looking for non-attached sex. where if the girl got pregnant then she was scrude and would have to give the baby up for adoption. shed had to that countless times before. shed had probably 7 babys not one of them she kept. tonight she was looking for a tall blonde man with rough features sharp blue eyes. she knows hes the most ruthless vampyre in all of the vampyre soseity. but she wanted to taste him as she came on his (what she heard of as a hard as a rock ) erection. so when she found ouy were she could find him she put on the sexiest outfit she had in her closet. she really wanted this man and she didnt even know his name. but she knew that she'd have him as surely as shed had many of his type before. she snickered to herself as she thought of the idea that one of his type asked her to bond with him and to stay with him forever. she was on her way out the door so she grabbed her purse ( which was stocked with many chocolate flavored condoms) and was on her way out the door. when she got to the place she needed to be at she was glad to see that the man that she was gonna be bedding that night is in her veiw. she walks up to him and clears her throat softly. when he looks up hes annoyed but that irratation wavers to lust as he looks at her from head to toe. she likes his look of apparent lust. she then decides to speak. " hi im Alison Stap. and i was wondering if i could join you?"he looks like hes gonna laugh in her face when he surprises her and says," im Erik Stone, and id love such a lovely lady as you to join me. let me just get you a drink and shoo eveyone else away so we can be in PRIVATE." Alison giggles. she doesnt remember herself ever giggling. but it felt so right. so she went along with it as she slid into the booth. she ordered a sex on the beach non virgin. while her sex mate of the night just gapes at her rack. that is when she chooses to say. " Erik i plan on ravishing you tonight in every way possible and leaving in the morning and you not stoping me from doing so." at this he is taken aback. " well Alison i think that could be hard for me considering i am in the mood to ravish you here and now. and take you back to my place and ravish you to the point were it could take some time for you to heal. even that as you are a vampyre." she just giggles again and stares at him seductively from under heavy lids.

later that night

she has finally gotten to his house. it was such a long ride she almost fell asleep. that would be rude. when she got through the door of his bedroom she is automatically on him and she is taking off his pants and shirt. he growls in intrest and is working on the buttons of her fav new bluejean shorts when she says" shall we slow things down i dont want you ruining my new shorts. or i ruin your headboard because i ride hard." at this he again growls in interest and says. " honey ride me hard and break what you want if you havent noticed i have money enough to buy a new house if that is what i want." she then pulls out the alert member that is as hard as shes heard. and gasps as it fills her hands. hes so big. then she finishes getting undressed and so does he. then she goes to herr purse and pulls out a condom. she uses her mouth to put it on of coarse. and as she does so her sex mate is moaning and growling in pleasure. just as hes about to come. she pulls his alert member out of her mouth hearing his moan of displeasure she replaces her mouth with her alert member. and as she rocked on him and makes him cum over and over again. she is yet to be satisfied. and he knows this. so he flips roles and he then goes down on her and ravished one of her lushesh pink nipples. the pleasure that shoots through her in that instant is so red hot that she almost screams instead she arches up as her orgasim is building and then she is flying and screaming and panting. shed never had such a strong orgasim in her life. she would have to come to this man more often he is soo good at what he does. and then he is in her again and pounding into her with such force that she feels her pelvic bones crack on inpact and screams in agony. he apologises because he is almost over the edge as well as her. so still in pain she whimpers for him to continue. and he does. but not as hard as before. and when they are famished he decides its time to give her his bloood so that she can heal faster. she takes his vein gladly. but when she is finished with his blood both of their bodies had a renewed sense of 'lets get it on'. they went at it again but tis time they took it slowly. Alison was thinking of how she felt for this man when he strokes her hair and asks her to stay with him for a while. and that he couldnt bare to have her leave him just yet. she is secretly happy that he has asked her because for some reason she feels a bond with him like no other. so she curls up into his side and falls asleep. shell deal with it in the morrow.

ERIK POV

Alison has the sexiest face ive ever seen. i hope that she stays with me forever. but why do i feel that way for a person i just met and just fucked and was suposed to have left long ago. but i couldnt let her leave. i for some reason feared her leaving my side. and my bed. i never wanted to be with out her ever again. He was feeling as though he should have made her leave long ago. for right now before the sunrises he is looking at her blonde hair. she looks so peaceful while shes sleeping he thinks to himself. he hoped to god that she didnt wake up to find him staring at her the way that he was. so he looked away. he could feel the pull of the sun bringing him to his sleep. he was tired from the hours of time him and Alison had spent making love.

ALISON POV

i can feel Eriks eyes on me. just as i can feel the pull of the sun that is going up in the sky. i cant wait to get out of here. i havent thought straight since Erik and I have finished making love and he asked me to stay the day with him. i dont want this. i dont wanna have feelings for this strange man. i want to leave now, and face the final death. rather than love someone as deeply as i love this man. as soon as the sun is down and i am awake i am going to leave before he wakes up. i will be so empty if i leave him. maybe hell wake up before me and he will ask me to stay longer. maybe just maybe. hell ask me to bond with him and we would live forever as the happies couple in all of the vampyre society. ahhhg i need to clear my mind and think of a way to get out of here without him knowing im trying to get away. i know that he won't ask me to stay longer with shows no feelings for me at all. other than the interest he showed in me at his club. and him staring at my hair while i faked sleep. i don't know what to do. i don't know what to say if he catches me on my way out of his house.

ERIKS POV

i awake before the sun is fully up. i awake with a jolt. i can feel that something isn't right. that something has happened to her. i can feel her emense pain. what is causing my bonded such pain. i shake myself remembering that i haven't asked her to be my bonded. i haven't asked ehr to stay with me forever. but if that is so then why can i feel her pain. sense that she is fearing something. i look to the side of my bed that she was laying on the night before and to my relief she is still there. but i then wonder, why is she in pain then? she must be dreaming. i decide to try and stay up til the sun is below the harizion. it was the hardest thing that i could have ever done. so when she awakes she awakes to a full bottle of blood and me stroking her hair. i noticed that once i started stroking her hair a few hours ago that her fear disapated and she moaned my name. and rolled over. her legs draped over mine. i wasn't surprised when my bulging cock came alive. i was ready to goat it. but i firgured it wouldn't be good to wake her up and tell her i needed her body then and there. she would be royally mad. but i wouldn't blame her.

ALISONS POV

i could sense his lust in a way that was disturbing. I can't even desribe it. he was feeling as though if he looked at me longer than he needed to then he was gonna need to have himself in me and sooner rather than later. and she could feel that times 50,000,000. and she was gonna need him in her before she left later that night. that is unless he talked to her of him bonding himself to her. then she would be totally happy. she would have a reason to live. and she wouldn't have to have sex with total is what my nightmare was about before he made me relax. and i did. all at his touch. i was grateful for him helping me. but i wasn't happy about the feelings that he had made me feel all in the short time that i was with him in his room. in his house. in his very long lived life.


End file.
